Black Sun, White Moon, Silver Toyota
by Hime The Stars Shine Bright
Summary: Ichigo finally got his own car, and Rukia's in love with it, so he decides to take her downtown, and, well... craziness ensues. Although that's really nothing strange when it comes to the Death and her Strawberry. Ichiruki.


...

...

When Ichigo was 19, he finally got a car. It wasn't any new or special model, an older version of the Toyota Camry in a sparkling silver. New model or not, Rukia found it absolutely thrilling, and loved to ride around in it- no matter the destination. If Yuzu asked Ichigo to go and fetch something for her, Rukia would perk up, demanding "Are you taking the car?" and if the answer was yes, away she went.

And Ichigo, understanding Rukia's fondness of drives, decided to take her around town one day. This is how our story comes to be.

...

...

It happens like this.

Her childishness is almost ridiculous, Ichigo decides. He cannot quite comprehend how Rukia can be so serious, harsh, and noble-like one minute, then squealing at plushies and cute things like a girl the next. They are driving on the downtown streets, and Rukia has her face pressed against the window as she rides shotgun with a wide smile, eyes sparkling.

"Rukia, stop that. You'll smudge the glass."

She moves off the window, sending him a cute, pouty glare, "You're no fun."

_"I'm_ no fun?" Ichigo's voice is appalled, as he scoffs, "I'm the one who got the idea to drive you down here!"

"And I love you for it." Rukia bats her eyelashes at him hastily and turns back to the window, "When are we gonna get out?"

"When I find a good spot."

"What if you never find a good spot?"

"Then we will never stop."

"...Oh." Rukia curls up on the seat and seems to pull Ichigo's Blackberry Torch out of thin air and starts clicking nerdily.

"W- Hey! Why do you have my phone?" Ichigo keeps one hand on the wheel, reaching over with the other in attempt to take it back.

Rukia stretches her arm away the farther he reaches, "Because Ichigo, I am bored!" and swats his hand away, "Concentrate on the road, stupid brains!"

Ichigo reluctantly pulls his hand back, "You better not do anything dumb."

"If I did, I'd only be copying you." Rukia retorts, as she holds Ichigo's phone up to the window and presses a button to start the video recorder.

Ichigo glances as at, eyes constantly shifting between the road and his girlfriend, "What're you doing?"

"Taping this!"

"Why?"

"Because I feel like it. Idiot." Rukia turns the phone to him, "Say 'hi' Ichigo!"

"Get that thing outta my face."

"Fine, then. Be that way." Rukia sits back, dropping the phone in her lap, and continues to look out the window.

A few minutes of precious silence go by.

"ICHIGO!"

_"Shit-!"_ The car swerves at Rukia's sudden outburst, another car honking and driving past, the driver glaring hatefully at them, and Ichigo in turn glares at her, "Idiot, what the hell are you screaming about?"

Rukia's face is full-on against the window, her voice almost squeaky with excitement, "Ichigo, look! Chappy!"

"What?"

Rukia is practically bouncing in her seat as she points, and Ichigo groans when a gigantic chappy store comes into view. "So what?"

_"So what?"_ Rukia's face goes from sparkly to desperate, "Let's go there!"

_"What?_ Hell no." Ichigo's decision is set; Rukia turns to him, face distraught, _"But Ichigo-!"_

"No buts."

"Ichi-_go!_ That's not fair!"

"It's totally fair."

"We've been driving for hours!"

"We didn't come here for a Chappy store."

Rukia's face crumples, "Fine." and she turns to her side.

At first, Ichigo is shocked that she gave up so easily. His shock turns into horror when he hears Rukia's seatbelt unclick, and slides back.

"Rukia, what're you doing?"

"I don't care if you don't stop! I'll get out myself!" Rukia says in a determined voice, eyes bearing a new sparkle, "And Chappy will be mine!"

"Rukia, don't you dare even think- _Rukia Kuchiki_, stay in your seat, dammit! RUKIA!" Ichigo tries to grab her somehow as she attempts to open the car door- while they're still driving. Ichigo grabs her arm, and it becomes tug-of-war.

"Ichigo, you wild beast! Let me go this instant! THIS IS TREASON!" Rukia screeches, trying to pry Ichigo's fingers off her arm, "MY ARM WILL COME OFF!"

"Me? You're the one trying to get out while the car's still _moving! _Sit still, dammit!"

"Not unless I get Chappy! I'm bored and my legs are cramping! If you don't, I-"

"You'll what?" Ichigo's tone holds a smirk. Rukia tears her arm away and yells dramatically, "I'LL TELL NII-SAMA YOU WEREN'T TREATING ME RIGHT!" She keeps squirming, "Lemme go! Wrapper! WRAPPER!"

She looks at him when he suddenly stops, staring at her with wide, incredulous eyes. "Rukia... wrapper? What?"

"...I meant raper."

"Raper? What the hell?" Ichigo's face is disgusted, "Why would you even say something like that?"

"It's a fast and easy way to stop the car. I read it in a book." Rukia's answer is smooth.

"Of course you did." Ichigo rolls his eyes.

Suddenly, Rukia opens the car door, and immediately, Ichigo's foot slams on the break.

_"Shit, Rukia-!"_

"Chappy store!"

"Rukia-!"

_"Now!"_

"Fine, alright, just let me park first!"

...

They stood inside the store- called _The Chappy Shoppe_, which, to be quite frank, was huge. It was two floors- the first one for things like toys and stationary, and the second for things like clothes, shoes, accessories, and even silverware.

Rukia had her fingers to her chin, eyes wide, as she looked around the place, obviously unsure of where to start.

Ichigo tapped her shoulder. "Alright, Rukia. Some rules first."

She turned to him, not wanting to blow it here. After all, Ichigo had most of the money Isshin had given them anyways.

"I'll get you what you want... as long as you behave perfectly on the way back. That means no screaming, taking off your seatbelt, opening the car door, comlaining about cramps. Ok?"

Her eyes sparkled. "Of course, master. I am at your beck and call, master."

He rolled his eyes. "Let's go. Make it fast, ok?"

"Yes!" Rukia's voice was high and squeaky as she bolted off, Ichigo running off after her.

...

"I don't think so, Rukia."

The girl glared at him, and hugged the large stuffed _thing_ in her arms, "I must, Ichigo!"

"No."

"Then you can leave me here."

"Rukia, please. Don't be difficult." His voice was exasperated.

"I'm not. YOU'RE being difficult. You said you'd get me whatever I want. And Lucifer's not even that expensive."

_"...Lucifer? _You named it?"

Rukia hugged the life size chappy, glaring again, "Yes, I did! And it's not an 'it', it's a boy and his name is Lucifer! If you don't buy it for me, I'll just ask Nii-sama!"

And, as painful as it was, Ichigo refused to be beaten by Byakuya Kuchiki, who unknowingly sneezed while working on paperwork far off in the Seireitei.

...

They were walking back to the parking lot, Rukia in front, swinging a plastic bag full of random Chappy things (colored pencils, pens, sticky notes, a mug, a bracelet, a pair of sneakers, a t-shirt, and even some underwear which Ichigo had refused to help her with) & hugging a new sketchbook to her chest. Ichigo trailed right behind her, face annoyed, carrying a large, almost life size Chappy plushie on his back.

When they reached the car, both noticed a problem.

"...Crap."

"Ichigo. Lucifer's not gonna fit in the car." Rukia looks at her boyfriend, a frown etched on her pretty face.

Ichigo sighs impatiently, "What did you expect, Rukia? We didn't bring a minivan with us."

"So... what do we do?"

"Well, we can return him-" Ichigo's voice was hopeful.

"No!"

_"Rukia..."_

His tone is threatening as he glared as he looked down at her, but his eyes softened at her genuinely grief-stricken face, as she looks down at her shoes, face slowly crumpling.

He looked back at his car and sighed, running his free hand through his hair.

"Look... look, I'll figure something out...so you can take... _Lucifer_ home, ok? Just... just don't _cry."_ He found it difficult to say the bunny's name.

Rukia beamed.

...

She sat in the car, holding the box with her new chappy shoes in her lap as Ichigo drove in silence. Earlier he had asked her to call his father and report that they were coming home, so expect them in an hour or so.

After that, he didn't say anything. Rukia wondered if he was angry at her, the way his eyebrows were knitted as he concentrated on the road.

"Ichigo."

Silence.

Rukia reached over and patted his shoulder appreciatively, "Thanks for getting everything I asked for."

Ichigo turned and looked at her, their eyes connecting for a second. But then he rolled his eyes and looked back at the road without a word. Rukia continued to stare at him while informing him matter-of-factly, "You're supposed to say, 'you're welcome'."

_"You're welcome,"_ He brought a hand down on her head, tousling her hair roughly so it stood up in many directions, "You noisy, troublesome shinigami."

"Ichi-go!" Rukia reached up and tried to smooth her chin-length hair back, deciding to ignore the insults, knowing Ichigo is not saying this because he is angry with her, "It's not shinigami. It's Kuchiki Rukia."

Ichigo smiled, "I know."

And Rukia could only smile back.

...

Rukia sighed, shifting for the hundreth time in her seat. No matter how she sat, either her butt or her legs or something would get numb! And if that wasn't bad enough-

she was so darn _hungry._

"Ichi-_go..."_ She slumped in her seat, "I'm hungry..."

"And Yuzu's making dinner for us, so be quiet." Ichigo answered back easily.

A few minutes later, Rukia was growing impatient.

Peering out of her window with a longing sigh, Rukia began to narrate every resturant, cafe and diner that passed by.

"If we turn right... we'll get to _Sakura's Sushi_."

"That's nice."

"It is." Rukia sighs softly, "There goes _Sakura's Sushi_, on our right... it's 8:48, and I'm still hungry..."

She pressed her cheek against the glass once more.

"Ah, there goes_ McDonald's_... what I'd do for apple pie. It's 9:10, and I'm still hungry..."

Ichigo rolls his eyes.

A couple minutes later, Rukia sighs again wistfully, "If we take the next exit, we'll get to the _Cheesecake Factory_. I looove the _Cheesecake Factory_-"

"Rukia, you've never even _been_ there."

"So then let's go there now!"

"I told you, Yuzu's making us dinner-"

"But Yuzu's still an hour away! Ichigo, please, I can feel my stomach eating itself..."

"Rukia, that's not even possible..."

...

Later, inside the _Cheesecake Factory_, Rukia was enjoy a slice of Fresh Strawberry cheescake.

When asked what he wanted, Ichigo merely shrugged and told Rukia to order for him, and she got him the Chocolate Tuxedo Cream cheesecake.

Ichigo smiled, watching Rukia happily finish off her piece, chin resting in his palm.

"You know, in reality you're not that different from other girls. You like sweets and fluffy bunnies and dresses-"

"I can also cut your body in two." Rukia replied calmly, her eyes falling on his plate. Ichigo raised an eyebrow when he noticed her eyes watching in anticipation.

"What?"

"...That looks good." Rukia admitted.

He smirked, putting his fork down, "You want some?"

She perked up in her seat, "Can I?"

Ichigo held up his fork.

"What-"

"I won't share unless you let me feed you." His voice was taunting. Rukia's jaw dropped.

"What!"

"Come on. You want it or not? Or I'll finish it myself." Ichigo smiled easily, still leaning his chin on one hand, the other still holding the suspended fork.

Rukia glared.

Ichigo smirked more.

And finally, Rukia leaned over and accepted the offer with a flushed face.

...

"That was good." Rukia said with a happy sigh as she sank into her seat.

"Fatty."

Ichigo laughed as she immediately assulted his shoulder with her practically harmless punches.

"Rukia, if you hurt my shoulder, how can I drive?"

"I'll drive us!"

"You can't, you don't have a license."

"License? I don't need any license, I'm a Kuchiki! I can handle cars!"

"Yeah, right!"

"Wha- you take that back!"

"Heh, I'll never- _OW!"_ He flinched away from her, eyes wide as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Did you just _bite _me?"

"Don't ever turn your back on a Kuchiki!"

...

Meanwhile, many drivers raised curious eyebrows at the gigantic stuffed rabbit that had been tied down to the roof of a 2007 silver Toyota Camry. Curiosity turned into horror when one of the ropes holding down the rabbit snapped, and the large stuffed creature suddenly came loose and flew off the roof, bouncing off the roof onto the road like a giant, fluffy pink and white tumbleweed. Several people honked, trying to avoid the rolling fluffball as it almost smacked into them.

...

There was a snap.

"Ichigo?" Rukia sat up in her seat, "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"That noise... it was like.." Rukia looked out the window... and let out a scream.

The car, for the millionth time that day, swerved. Ichigo cursed as he pulled on the wheel, turning to glare at the petite girl, "Rukia, what the hell did I say-!"

"Ichigo, _Lucifer fell off the roof!_ He's bouncing on the road!" Rukia's voice is panicked as she points behind her, "Ichigo, we gotta go get him, he'll get run over-!"

_"Shit."_ Ichigo stops the car immediately, pulling over onto the side of the road and turns on his emergency lights, "Ok, ok... Rukia, stay in the car, I'll go get it- I'm serious, if I see even _one _strand of hair out of that seat I'm gonna let it get run over..."

Rukia is still nodding furiously as Ichigo unbuckles his seatbelt and carefully ventures on the road, runs and grabs the giant fluffy monster, muttering, "Goddamn stupid..." as he throws it over his shoulder and hauls it back to the car, where Rukia is squealing in her seat for her beloved Lucifer to return to her safe and sound.

...And Ichigo, too.

...

Once Lucifer was strapped to the roof, this time with more rope and stronger knots, Ichigo and Rukia continued their way home.

Rukia had pulled out her phone, happily humming as she attached her new Chappy phone cover onto it, twirling the cell phone charm around in her fingers. Randomly, she looked out of the corner of her eye at her boyfriend, who sat like a soldier in his seat.

_She'd put him through a lot today, _she thought to herself. She'd have to figure out a good way to thank him right later. A pat on the shoulder was not enough for this- he'd saved Lucifer, after all.

Lost in thought, her eyes fell on his face.

Ichigo had a lovely face, especially when he wasn't frowning. When he didn't frown, there were virtually no lines on his face, just a placid smoothness that reminded her of tan porcelain. His hazel eyes suited with the almost delicate looking spikes that fell across his forehead, his nose was not big or wierd or out of place, just perfectly angular. Oh, Ichigo was certainly the most aesthetically pleasing human she had ever seen, knowing he was her's still made her flustered... and his lips, set in a soft line, so simple and delicate looking, perfectly proportionate to the rest of his gorgeously set face... and she knew exactly what Ichigo was capable of doing with his mouth...

Rukia, lost in thought, stared, the high part of her cheekbones turning an unmistakeable blushy pink color, violet eyes dazed as she daydreamed-

And Ichigo stared back.

"What?"

Immediately, she was snapped out of her reverie, feeling her face heat up as she immediately looked away, "N-Nothing..."

Ichigo stared at her for a minute, confused, before dismissing it.

Or so Rukia thought.

"Your face is red, Rukia. And you should know I can read you like a book. What are you thinking?"

"I said nothing!" Rukia replied hotly, flipping her phone open for distraction.

"It's not nothing." Ichigo is grinning now, "It's something wrong, isn't it? Rukia, you little pervert-"

"SHUT UP ICHIGO! Stop saying I've got something to say when I have not!"

"Fine, fine." His grin fade into a smile as he turned onto the street their house was on, "But... you know I'll always be here, so don't hide stuff that you have to say."

Rukia looked at him for a moment, before blushing and looking down at her lap, "Mm."

Ichigo smiled, his eyes wandering from the raven haired girl to the road once again.

...

"We're finally home. What a day." Ichigo sighed as he parked, shifting the gear to P and pulling the key out of the ignition. Rukia took off her seatbelt, stretching in her seat, "Yuzu's gonna have a field day with Lucifer..."

"You're willing to share?"

"Of course... it's not like I'm gonna play with him 24/7."

Ichigo's response is sarcastic, "Of course not..."

"..Ichigo."

"Mm?" he turned to her, completely unaware when Rukia suddenly grabbed the front of his shirt, unable to stifle a giggle as her finger brush his fine, _fine_ lips and kisses him.

When she lets go, her voice is unintentially seductive as she murmers, "Thank you." and opens the car door on her side, easily slipping out and shutting it.

Still inside the car, Ichigo's fingers touch his lips and he smiles, before opening his door, "Well, c'mon. Let's get your dumb rabbit off of my car."

"He's not dumb!"

"Yes it is. It flew off my car and caused a huge scene. I'm telling you Rukia, that fat ball of fluff isn't worth the trouble-"

"You shut up!" Rukia sent him a flying kick in the face, before she quickly untied the ropes and pulled Lucifer off the roof, hugging him tightly, her voice going high and squeaky, "Don't ever insult the bunnies because one day bunnies will rule the world!"

Ichigo remains lying on the ground as Rukia runs inside the house yelling for Yuzu, Lucifer's feet from the knees down dragging on the floor.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**The end. Can anyone guess the episode 342 reference? This oneshot was written to some K-Pop song I can't find the name of. How troublesome.**

**I always liked the name Lucy. I got the name "Lucifer" from that fat cat in Cinderella. XD  
><strong>

**Read & Review.**


End file.
